Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Friends or foes
by boomer4ever
Summary: Set in the PPGD universe. The boys are back for revenge, but when something bad happens to Boomer, it's up to the girls to save the boys. And what secrets are Brisbaine keeping? Please R&R!
1. Boys are back!

A/N: Ok! Here is my new fanfic! PPGD: Friends or foes! Enjoy!

It was another peaceful day in Megaville, but what about with the Rowdyruff boys? They had just finished there daily training, and were taking a rest. Brick and Butch did fine, but Boomer had seemed off that day.

"Man! I wish we could go and beat those girls up already! It's so boring here!" Butch complained.

"Well, just be grateful Butch. We would still be dead if it wasn't for Dr. Brisbaine." Brick said. Brick was the most mature of the group. Butch was childish, and Boomer was, well, no one knew. He was always so quiet. Boomer was just sitting there, watching Butch stick his tounge out at his brother.

"Actually, Butch, I've seen you boy's progress much more than I thought. I suppose we could let you out today. As long as you behave , that is." I.M. Weasel said, looking up from his clip board. Butch almost exploded of happiness.

"Really, Weasel? You'll let us out?" Butch asked.

"Yes, I suppose you can leave. You are free to do as you please. You better come back, though." Weasel said, eyeing Butch.

"Don't worry, Weasel! We'll be fine! Come on Brick!" Butch said, pulling on his leaders arm."Ok, ok. I'm coming. Thank's, Weasel. Come on, Boomer!" Brick said, motioning for Boomer to come. Boomer quickly got up, and looked towards Weasel.

"Th-thank you. We'll be back as soon as possible, sir." Boomer stuttered. He than quickly flew off closely behind his brothers. Weasel watched them fly away, when Brisbaine came."They better not get themselves killed." He said. Weasel agreed.

…

Megaville Elementry

Blossom was sitting by a tree, reading a book with Dexter, Buttercup was practicing her punches and kicks, and Bubbles was drawing with some chalk, humming happily to herself. Then all of a sudden, a green blast came and hit the ground beside Bubbles. Bubbles screamed and jumped up. The three sisters group together along with Dexter.

"Oop's. Sorry about that. I was aiming for you!" Butch laughed from a tree and jumped down along with his brothers. Blossom gasped.

"The Rowdyruff boys?"

"How is that possible?" Buttercup asked.

"We blew you guys up!" Bubbles said.

"Well, I guess your efforts were in vain, because were back!" Brick said, smirking. Butch started laughing and sent a power blast towards Buttercup. Buttercup dodged it easily.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Fine! Take this!" Buttercup yelled and tried to punch Butch, but he dodged as well.

"You guys never quit, do you?" Blossom narrowed her eyes at Brick."Sorry, but that's just how we are. Deal with it." Brick said, and him and Blossom started fighting.

"I guess we'll just have to beat you again!" Bubbles said, and soon she punched Boomer in the face. He had stood up, holding his cheek. Bubbles waited for another attack, but nothing came. Boomer kept standing there, looking at the ground. Dexter had lost his patience and came to help Bubbles.

"Hey! Aren't you going to fight?" Dexter asked."Stop it, Dexter! We're not supposed to get them to fight!" Bubbles said, holding her hands up in defense. Buttercup punched Butch straight into the building. When he came out, he saw the scene between his brother and the girl. He got angry and walked over to Brick.

"Hey! Leader boy! Little boy blue over there is just standing around!" Butch said, pointing to Boomer. Brick frowned. They quickly left there fight and walked over to Boomer.

"Hey! Blondie! Pay attention! Aren't you going to fight that dumb girl?" Butch asked.

"…"

"Boomer?" Brick asked.

"…"

"Boomer, I swear! If you don't punch that girl right know, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Butch shouted, getting ready to punch him. Boomer flinched and appearently came back to reality. He quickly flew over to Bubbles and punched her in the stomach faster than you could blink.

"Alright! Nice one Boomer!" Butch said, grinning. Boomer came back to keep his distance and stood by the tree. He started shaking, his hair covering his eyes. To him, everything started spinning. Brick noticed this and walked towards him. He put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Boomer? Are you ok?" Brick asked. Boomer had been a little off today in training, so maybe he's just tired. Boomer looked up at his brother and said something quietly.

"It hurts…" He said. Brick noticed that his brother had his fist clenched tightly, from keeping a ki blast from coming. Brick's watch started flashing and a picture of Dr. Brisbaine came up.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Brick asked, noticing his worried expression."Brick, you and Butch need to come back. It's very important.""What about Boomer?" Brisbaine shook his head.

"Leave him. He must stay behind." He said.

"No! I'm not leaving Boomer!" Brick said, looking determined to bring his 'younger' brother.

"You dare defy me? Brick, you have to leave him, or everything will be destroyed! You'll leave him behind if you know what's good for you!" Brisbaine yelled, to which Brick nodded in defeat.

"Alright. Come on Butch." Brick said and flew off looking back at Boomer."You better live, ok?" Brick said and they flew away. Everyone just stared at Boomer. He looked worried and frightened.

"You better not move one inch, or your dead!" Buttercup said, trying to look menacing. Boomer nodded slowly.

"Buttercup! Can't you see something's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope. He looks fine to me." Buttercup said, looking bored."Hey guys, look!" Blossom said, and when they all looked, Boomer closed his eyes and fell to the ground oncontious. Bubbles gasped.

"Boomer!"

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you liked it or not! Oh, and how you ask? Well. It's that little button down here called Review! Now you can send me your thoughts! Yay! Please review! IT'S THE number 1 snack for authors! :D See ya! ^^


	2. Information

A/N: Ok! I hope you guys like the next chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

After convincing Dexter to let us take Boomer, who was still unconscious, to his lab, everyone was worried. Not about Boomer, but about if this was a trick. I sat there watching Bubbles sitting by Boomer, staring at him intently. I don't get why she's so worried about him.

"Hey, why are we even helping him? Isn't he evil?" Buttercup asked me.

"We need to keep an eye on Boomer until he wakes up. Then we'll get the information we need. No matter how confused or innocent he may seem, we need to keep our guard up. Got it?" I explained to my raven haired sister.

"Fine, got it." She said, crossing her arms.

"How's he doing Dexter?" I asked my friend who was on the computer. He was typing in a whole bunch of codes and such.

"I don't know. It seems that I need a password to get into their main base. Only their, I can find his true statis." He replied and typed some more codes, but each one failed. Bubbles took Boomers arm, and saw some stitching in his shirt sleeve. It said 'Project: Rowdy.'

"Hey! Dexter, try typing Project: Rowdy in it!" Bubbles said.

"Right!" Dexter said and typed in the code. 'Access Granted' appeared on the screen."Thanks, Bubbles." Dexter said, and Bubbles nodded happily.

"Check this out! I have all the information on those boys! It's amazing!" Dexter said. We all walked over to the screen. First, he clicked on Brick's profile.

I carefully read it aloud."Brick. The red ruff. He is the leader, and considered the oldest. Originally created by Mojo Jojo, and was destroyed by the Powerpuff Girls. He is Blossom Utonium's counterpart. He is the smartest and most mature of his two brothers, Butch and Boomer. He is very clever and skillful in training.

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Current goal: Destroy Blossom Utonium.

Likes: Basketball, training, Butch, Boomer, his red cap, and bossing others around.

Dislikes: Girls, kisses, losing, Blossom, being corrected and being bossed around.

You must watch out for his cleverness. He could quickly make a plan and will defeat his apponents without any mercy. Also watch out for his temper. NEVER make him ANGRY."

"Wow." Buttercup said.

"Yeah." I said. Next was Butch.

"Buttercup read this time."Butch. He is the green ruff. He is considered the middle brother. He was originally created by Mojo Jojo, and was defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. He is Buttercup Utonium's counterpart. He is the most childish and immature of his two brothers Brick and Boomer.

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Current Goal: Defeat Buttercup Utonium.

Likes: Football, fighting, annoying people, Brick, Boomer, mocking others.

Dislikes: Girls, kisses, nice people, Buttercup, being bossed around, and being corrected.

Watch out for his brute strength. He will not hesitate in killing anyone who gets in the way of his plans. Has a temper. Do not make him angry."

"Well, nothing on who revived them so far. Just a bio on everyone. Let's see Boomer now." Blossom said. What they saw shocked them.

Bubbles was now reading."Boomer. He is the blue ruff. He is considered the youngest. He was originally created by Mojo Jojo, and was defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. He is Bubbles Utonium's counterpart. Heis the quietest of his two brothers Brick ad Butch. Not much more is known about him.

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Current Goal: Defeat Bubbles Utonium.

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Watch out for his speed. He is known as the fastest ruff. It is believed he has a temper much higher than his two brothers. When approaching him when angry(if possible) proceed with caution. All other information on him is unknown.

"Dang. I guess we really have something interesting to work with now." Buttercup said.

"It's surprising that they know nothing about him." Blossom said. Just then, we heard a moan.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said in shock. We all ran to him as he slowly sat on, rubbing his head.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked.

"Your in our lab. You better tell us what's going on right now!" Buttercup said. Helooked confused.

"What?"

…

"You better have a good reason why you made us leave Boomer behind!" Butch said, getting ready to punch Brisbaine.

"Butch, stop. That's enough." Brick said. He looked towards Brisbaine, who nodded.

"Listen, something is wrong with your brother. He is suffering large power jumps. Meaning that some of his power is trying come out, so it increases itself dramatically. He could not have made to much movement, unless that power would come out, due to the need to use his energy to get up and fly. All that power inside of Boomer is trying to come out, but the thing is, that Boomer doesn't know how to control that power. So, in order for him to not release it right away, he must let it out is small portions. When he uses that energy, he will quickly gain tiredness, and will collapse. Do you understand?" Dr. Brisbaine explained.

"I think so. Is there any way that we can monitor him?" Brick asked.

"Yes, right here." Brisbaine showed his laptop with a picture of Boomer, and a heart rate machine with a bar with power signals on it."That faster his power rate will go and the faster his heart beat will go will signal to us that he is having a power jump. I Boomer fails to let out that portion of energy, he could die." He said."That is why you are going to keep training. When I think that you are ready to go back, you can rescue your brother. I highly doubt that the girls will harm him. They will merely hold him hostage, and wait for us to come back. Understand?" Dr. Brisbaine asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Brick said.

"Yeah." Butch said in clenched teeth.

"Good, now get to work." Dr. Brisbaine said and walked off.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I hope you liked my next chapter! The romance will come later on, but definently not now. Eheh. ^^; Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope to have more!


	3. Revealed

A/N: Hiya guys! What's up? I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! If you read chapter 11 of my 'New Allies' fic, you'll know why. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

(Boomers POV)

"What?" I asked, confused. What are they talking about? Why am I here? Why haven't Brick and Butch come back yet? So many questions came into my head.

"You know what we're talking about! Don't play dumb with us!" Buttercup told me. She look mad.

"I-I really don't know what's going on." I stammered.

"So you don't know why your brothers left?" Bubbles asked me. I nodded slowly.

"He could be lying. Don't let your guard down, Bubbles." The boy in glasses said. What was his name? Dexter, right? He was typing away at the large computer screen.

"Let me go. I'll be of no use to you…" I said. I started to get up, but I fell back in pain. What was this painful feeling in my chest? It's like I'm being electrocuted.

"I don't know about that. We still want to know who recreated you, and where your brothers could have gone. Also, your body won't be able to move for the time being. So, basically you will have to listen to us." Dexter said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Boomer, just answer our questions, and you'll be free to go." Blossom said.

"W-why would I listen to you? I'm a Rowdyruff Boy…" I said quietly.

"Are you sure about that Boomer? Because it says here that your not even a real person." Dexter said, making my eyes widen in disbelief. What? How am I not a person?

"Your lying." I automatically said.

"Dexter, what are talking about?" Blossom asked.

"It says here that these are not the real Rowdyruff Boys." Dexter motioned to the monitor.

"I-I refuse to believe you." I said.

"Face it, Boomer. It clearly states that your not the Rowdyruff Boys, your not people, you not even human! So that only means one thing. You and your 'brothers' are really clones!" Dexter pointed a finger at me. Clones? How could we be clones? Dr. Brisbaine would have told us… Right?

"They put the original memories of the real Rowdyruff Boys into you. So you could feel that same hatred towards the girls. When the thing is, they never even killed you, because you weren't even real! Your clones. Copies. You should just quit this silly fight then." Dexter said. No, this cant be! I remember all of it. Our birth, our battle against the Powerpuff Girls, when we almost beat them, even our death! How could all of those memories be fake?

"N-no! I don't believe you! I-I know that your lying. You're the one who is faking." I said. I will NOT believe a word that this boy is saying! All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through me. I held my chest and lied down on the steel bed. What's going on?

"Boomer! Dexter, is he ok?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Dexter replied cooly. That's all I heard before completely passing out.

…

(normal POV)

"Dexter, you do know that that was a little harsh, right?" Blossom asked him.

"I know, but he had to know that he is not what he and his brothers think they are." Dexter replied.

"So, they really are clones?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup shrugged."At least that means their not the real Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup said.

"You can't blame him though for not believing you. How would you feel if everything you know was suddenly told weren't real? I wouldn't believe it either." Bubbles said, looking down sadly.

"Whatever. Next time he wakes up, we're getting answers." Buttercup said.

…

(RRB'S HQ)

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! No one tells me what to do. No one!" Butch said as he and Brick walked into a computer room, that functions the simulation training.

"Then why did you listen to him?" Brick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"…"

"I thought so."

"Hey, I know! Why don't we get our revenge by writing on his face?" Butch took out a random pen and pictured a sleeping Brisbaine with little doodles on his face, and 'stoo-pid' on his forehead.

"Sorry, but I like living. Go on ahead if you want to die." Brick said, setting the coordinates. "Oh, and when did you get that drink?"

Butch was standing next to the coordinate buttons and such, drinking a random can of soda."Found it."

"Fine, just put it away." Brick said as he finished setting their destination.

"Man Brick, your such a party-pooper." Butch said setting his soda down. After doing some stretches, he walked over to Brick, accidentally knocking over his soda. Sadly, no one noticed as the buttons started buzzing and sparking electricity.

"What's that?" Brick asked, hearing the noise. Then suddenly, they were swept away to the simulation training.

They fell down on the hard ground, moaning in pain. When they got up, they looked around. It looked like they were in the B.C. time period.

"No, this isn't right. I set a different time period. Something must have gone wrong with the controls…" Brick wondered.

"Whatever. Let's just beat the snot out of all these wannabe monsters!" Butch said, punching his fist, smirking.

"Alright, I suppose I could figure it out later." Brick said, and saw a giant dinosaur come up behind Butch.

"Man Brick, you really need a mint." Butch said pinching his nose.

"Um, Butch, you may want to turn around." Brick said. When Butch turned around, he looked straight at a T-Rex.

"Oh, well that explains the bad breath…" Butch said, clearly oblivious to the giant sharp teeth. As if hearing the insult, the dinosaur roared angrily.

"Alright, mister big, bad, and ugly. So, you wanna dance? Then let's dance!" Butch said punching the T-Rex in the nose. The T-Rex roared again and chased the two boys.

"Nice job, Butch. You even annoy dinosaurs!" Brick said.

"Hey, what can I say? It's my specialty." Butch said, and the two began running towards the next checkpoint.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that all of you guys liked my next chapter! And oh no! Boomer knows he's a clone now! What will the girls do with Boomer? Will Brick and Butch be ok? I know all these answers and more, but I'm not telling you! XD Pwease gimme reviews? It's my favowite snack! ~Nya! ^^


	4. Day of fun

A/N: Hiya guys! I hope you enjoy my next chapter! Please review my kill or be killed fanfic! Thanks and enjoy! Oh, and a big shout out to my good friend Keen D! Your amazing stories have me hooked to you! And thank you so much for reviewing my fanfics! And you too Dreams 00! You've reviewe every chapter in all of my stories so far! Thanks! And thank you everyone else who is reading this and has reviewed! *glomps everyone in sight*

* * *

Dexter's Lab

It had been a week since Boomer had last woken up. Everyone was starting to get worried. Dexter had already found out about what was wrong with Boomer, and that sent everyone on edge.

'At first, I liked this plan, but now… Boomer is at a great risk of getting really hurt. What am I supposed to do now?' Bubbles thought. Just then, Boomer's heart monitor spiked up and he quickly sat up holding his chest. He was kicking his legs furiously. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. Everyone ran over to Boomer's side.

"Blossom, Bubbles, hold him down!" Dexter ordered. The girls nodded and held Boomer down to the steel table he was on. Dexter pulled out a syringe, and pulled up Boomer's left arm sleeve and carefully injected him with the needle. He then started to gradually calm down and resume sleeping.

"How long is he going to sleep here?" Buttercup asked folding her arms.

"Well, his body needs to readjust to his power spikes. He should wake up in less than a week, though. Don't worry. Now, shouldn't you girls get to class? Today is your last day of school for Christmas break!" Dexter said.

"What about you? Don't you need to go to class too?" Blossom asked. Dexter shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine here. Just go. I'll handle things here." He replied. Blossom looked a bit disappointed, "Ok."

The day had gone by quickly. Nothing new or special happened. Finally Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came back to the lab.

"So Four eyes, how's little boy blue doing?" Buttercup asked. "Buttercup!" Blossom scolded, to which Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Well, nothing has happened yet. How was class?" Dexter asked.

"Boring." Buttercup replied. "Tell me, why are we even helping him? Isn't he evil or something?"

"Buttercup, it's not a matter of if he's evil or not. It's just that we have to help him. Plus, like Dexter explained, he's not even a real Rowdyruff Boy… Just imagine how that would've made him feel…" Bubbles replied.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever!" Buttercup said.

Two days later

The girls were outside of the lab talking about who-knows-what. Dexter was quickly typing away at his computer. Suddenly, Boomer began to stir.

"Boomer?" Dexter asked walking towards him.

"B-brick and Butch h-haven't come back y-yet?" Boomer stuttered quietly, holding his hands to his eyes to block the light morning sun.

"No. Do you think your ok to get up yet?" Dexter asked. Boomer nodded slowly. He got up slowly, with the help of Dexter and held onto the bed for support and balance.

"Why don't you take a shower? You haven't taken one for at least a week!" Dexter suggested. Boomer nodded. He carefully walked over to the bathroom with Dexter's help.

"I'll get your new clothes when their done in the dryer." Dexter said.

"Ok." Boomer replied looking down and quietly walked into the restroom. Dexter could here the shower being turned on in the distance.

20 minutes later

Dexter gave Boomer his clothes while he was still in the shower. Dexter heard the water stop, so he new Boomer will be out soon.

'The girl's better be prepared for this…'Dexter thought. He heard the door quietly close and when he turned around he saw Boomer dressed in his old Rowdyruff Boy's clothes. He had on his blue shirt with the black stripe going across the middle, and his black pants and shoes.

"It was the only clothes we had for you." Dexter said and Boomer just looked down embarrassed.

"Come on. T he girl's would like to know your alive." Dexter said. He guided Boomer to the lush green grass outside. The girl's were just laughing and talking to each other.

"Ahem." Dexter caught the girl's attention. Their eyes widened.

"Boomer! Your ok!" Bubbles said happily. She ran up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her sisters.

"Are you sure your ok to walk around again?" blossom asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"He shouldn't have any more power spikes for awhile. He should be fine." Dexter replied.

"W-what? Power spikes?" Boomer asked, not knowing anything that was going on.

"Why don't we hang out some more? It'll be boring to just sit around!" Bubbles suggested.

"N-no way! I need to find Brick and Butch!" Boomer Stuttered.

"Sorry, but that's not a choice. Your body is still too weak to fly or even run. Your staying here until further notice." Dexter said. Boomer looked a bit afraid, and surprised. Bubbles put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Boomer. We won't hurt you. We have no reason to!" Bubbles reassured him.

"Unless we have too, of course…" Buttercup murmured under her breath. Blossom stomped on her foot, signaling to shut up.

"Ow!" Buttercup held her foot while growling at her 'older' sister. The rest of the day had been pretty fun for everyone. Blossom had taught Boomer the alphabet, and taught him a little math and other things. Buttercup had taught Boomer some of her signature moves. Dexter had just taken care of him, and trying to ask Boomer simple questions about his re creator(s). And Bubbles just hung out with Boomer. One time, they were both hanging out under a tree, with Bubbles showing Boomer her scrap book, Bubbles happily pointing to pictures of her with her sisters and friends, and Boomer was just blushing.

At the end of the day, everyone, even Boomer had some fun. "See? Wasn't that fun?" Bubbles asked, skipping happily around the lab.

"Well, just make sure to not over due it." Blossom said. Bubbles giggled. Just then, Boomer collapsed , but Dexter managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ah! Dexter, is he alright?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, he's ok. Just to much activity must've put his body into a temporary shock." Dexter said, laying Boomer on the nearby couch he had just gotten. "He should at least sleep comfortably."

Bubbles stared at the sleeping figure. ' He looks so innocent… It's not fair he has to go through this…' Bubbles thought.

"Well, you should all get home. Come by tomorrow, anytime." Dexter said. The girl's nodded.

"By Dexter. Good luck." Blossom said. Dexter smiled.

On their way home the girl's were talking about their busy, yet fun day."Boomer is a good listener, though he tends to daydream a bit." Blossom said. "Yeah, well he's not that bad. He seemed to be interested in my fighting style." Buttercup said, putting her arms behind her head. "He's really nice, and shy… I wonder what's ever going on through his head… He was nice to me, but he didn't look like he wanted to be there." Bubbles said.

"Of course. He probably wants to be back with his brothers." Blossom said, looking down.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they come back to get Boomer." Bubbles said. That night the girls slept peacefully, As did Boomer. Boomer smiled quietly in his sleep, dreaming of things going back to normal again.

* * *

A/N: Ok! What did you guys think? A bit of fluff, I must say. The next chapter will be focused on Brick and Butch! So, please review! They give us authors the energy to type! Yay for reviews! And remember, please review my other stories, even Stained Fate! I really wanna continue that story, but I don't think anyone likes it, but my friend. ;-; Well, bye guys!


	5. Mutations

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you all like my stories, and can someone please tell me why no one likes Stained Fate? I can rewrite it too, so anyone is free to tell me! ^^ Sorry, but my updates may be a little irregular for now, but hopefully you all still stay turned for my other fanfics, as well as this one! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Brick's POV)

We had made it all the way to the 1700's. For some reason, the simulation system is making us go through each and every time period, until we get to the present. I still can't wrap my head around the reason this is happening. I clearly set the simulator for the 1800's and here we are, over 100 years before! Right now, Butch and I are walking through a forest.

"Briiiick! I'm bored, and hungry, and more bored! When can I eat?" Butch started complaining. I tried earlier to tape his mouth shut, but he still complained by moaning and groaning, which is VERY annoying. I sighed.

"I'll get you some food as soon as we find a restaurant!" I said, losing whatever patience I had left. He groaned.

"You said that two days ago! Why can't we fly?" Butch asked, resting his hands behind his head.

"Well, maybe if a certain someone never made that crazy scientist zap us with some kind of Antidote X, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I replied. That was about two weeks ago.

"You said that our power's should come back soon!" Butch whined some more.

"Yes, but I do not know when!' I said, crossing my arms. The Antidote X was only temporary, but I don't know for how long. Just then, a bunny popped out of nowhere. Butch kneeled down and pet it.

"Aaawww, look at the cute wittle bunny! Brick, look at it!" Butch said.

"No. Come on Butch!" I said flatly. He pouted and got up, and smirked.

"Alright, you heard him! Now scram!" Butch said, losing all feeling for the bunny. Then, the bunny blinked, but it wasn't up and down, it was sideways! How is that possible?

"Woah, now that is creepy!" Butch said, shuddering. He then grabbed a stick and threw it at the bunny.

"Scram, you little weird bunny thing!" Butch said, smirking slyly. Suddenly, the bunny's eyes turned red and zapped Butch! Butch jumped back just in time. He looked startled.

"What the heck? Since when can bunny's use eye beams?" I looked around and saw a sign that read "Warning: Mutated animals in the area. List of animals: Bunny's, tigers, lions, dear, rabbits, and elephants. If you are a human in here, and is trapped, congradulations, your stupid." I facepalmed.

"Seriously? How could I not notice this?" I sighed and looked at Butch who was shifting uncomfortably."Butch? What are you hiding?"

"I sort of saw a sign earlier that said that, but I thought that it was some kind of prank. Eheh." He smiled sheepishly. Just then, the bunny jumped onto Butch's face. He then started screaming while running around in circles.

"Ah! Brick, help me! A mutated bunny is eating my face!" He screamed, and ran straight into a tree. I sighed at his stupidity. Then I heard a crack from behind me. I turned around and saw a mutated tiger. It had wings, large sharp claws and teeth.

"How did all these animals get mutated anyways?" I asked, while backing away from the tiger. Butch stood behind me. I looked back, and saw that the bunny was gone. About time. Suddenly, the tiger leapt at me, but I managed to dodge just in time. The tiger growled at me and tried to attack Butch, but he grabbed me and practically made me his human shield.

"Butch!" I yelled at him as the tiger tried to claw at me, but I grabbed Butch's arms and flipped him over in front of me, and his legs managed to kick the mutated tiger in the head. I grabbed his wrist and started running.

"Come on! We need to get out of here, fast!" I called over my shoulder. I looked behind me to see if the tiger was chasing us, but I noticed that not only the tiger was gone, but Butch as well! I yelled in frustration.

"Calm down, Brick. Dr. Brisbaine would be disappointed if he saw me like this. I need to calmly look for Butch, while avoiding any mutated animals, while my powers are gone. Simple enough." I calmed myself down and started to devise a plan. I then felt hot breath on me as I looked behind my shoulder to see the same angry tiger. It was growling fiercly. I backed away, trying to find a good chance to run, but sadly I tripped over a tree root, and the tiger attacked. I braced myself for the pain of the claws inside me, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw Butch standing on top of the tiger, one foot on the back, and one on the ground.

"Oh yeah! Now that's how you take down a mutated tiger without any powers!" He said, smirking in triumph. I look above me and saw that he had swung from a vine and kicked the tiger unconscious. I sighed in relief, but then freaked out as a whole pack of mutated tigers appeared. They must be out to avenge the death of the one Butch kicked. They were growling angrily, slowly stalking their pray. Butch looked surprised and kept backing away until he was right next to me. Then, the tigers attacked, and I once again braced myself for impact. Again, nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw that I created a force field!

"Awesome! Our powers are back! Sweet!" Butch said. The tigers backed away frightened. I smirked in relief and stood up. I walked towards them slowly, and I finally made the final blow. I blasted each and every tiger, as did Butch. After our job was done, we flew in the air, looking for any towns or cities.

"Hey! Brick, look! There's a city!" Butch pointed out, north of us. Yes, there was a large city, with many restaurants and hotels. I sighed in relief. We could use a little break, I suppose. I smiled as we flew off to the city. Yeah, it really has been quite a while since Butch and I have gotten even one break. We can finally relax.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! I got the mutated animals idea from 'Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island.' Please tell me if you liked it or not, and please vote on my poll! Reviews will make Boomer feel better! :)


	6. I hate you!

A/N: Hi guys!I hope you all like my next chapter! And also, there will not be too much romance, but I will have some cute mushy stuff later on, ok? Thanks, now enjoy! :)

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

Everything had started to get better, Boomer was more active, and we even started to like him a little! Blossom says that she likes to teach Boomer math and all that other stuff, though he still tends to daydream. We're on our way to Dexter's lab right now. I looked over to Blossom, who had a few books with her, and Buttercup just had a football. I giggled at them and they just gave me weird looks.

"What's up with you?" Buttercup asked me, and I smiled."I'm glad that Boomer hasn't run away yet, that's all." I lied, not wanting to anger them if I said I knew they were warming up to Boomer. They stared a little longer before finally shrugging it off.

When we got to the lab, Dexter was sleeping at his desk. Blossom smiled and walked over to him. She gently nudged him and he began to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he finally woke up. He stretched his body out and looked at us.

"Oh, good morning girls. How was your sleep?" He asked."Great!" I replied happily."Where's Boomer?" Blossom asked, and Dexter just pointed to Boomer's sleeping figure on the couch. We walked over towards him, when I noticed something. He was breathing heavily, and he seemed to be having trouble sleeping. I turned to Dexter, "Um, Dexter, is that supposed to happen?" He looked at Boomer, and then took out his laptop and looked at Boomer's condition. His eyes widened as he picked up Boomer and set him on the steel table.

"Hey four eyes, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom glared at her raven haired sister. Just then, Boomer started to kick furiously. He grabbed his chest at where his heart was."Dexter!" I yelled, concerned. He turned to us, "Quickly! Hold him down! He's having a power spike again!" I gasped as we held Boomer down, him struggling to get free and soon started screaming in pain.

I watched as Dexter grabbed an empty shot, and silently cursed to himself as he noticed he ran out of the antidote. He grabbed random ingredients and began mixing them together. 'Hurry Dexter!" Blossom yelled, and I noticed that his heart rate started to pick up speed, faster and faster. I could see that Boomer was in a lot of pain. I also noticed that he began forming energy in his hands. Finally Dexter had the antidote ready. He poured it into the needle and ran over to us. I pulled up Boomer's sleeve, and before you could blink, he practically stabbed Boomer with the needle. He yelled in pain, clenching his fists, when he slowly started to calm down.

"Dexter, what the heck just happened?" Blossom asked, as Dexter adjusted his glasses."He just had another power strike and maybe a heart attack. I don't know, but he should be fine now." I'm really worried about Boomer now. Wait, what if something bad happens to him? Then when his brothers find out, their going to kill us! I sat on the couch, rubbing my temples.

(10 minutes later)

Soon, Boomer started to wake up. He groaned in pain. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. We all looked at him with guilty expressions. We never told him about his recent power jumps, so he has no clue as to what's going on. Dexter walked up to Boomer.

"Boomer, I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you. You see…" And he explained the situation to Boomer. After that, Boomer's eyes were wide with shock."Power jumps…" He murmured to himself and looked down.

"S-so I need to be careful with m-my sctivities? He stuttered, still looking at the ground."Well, just make sure you don't go past your limit." He nodded in understanding. I jumped out of my seat and ran to them.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we let Boomer get some more freedom and go out to eat? It'll be fun!" I suggested. I gave my sisters and Dexter my famous puppy dog face. Buttercup rolled her eyes, Dexter rubbed the back of his neck while looking down and Blossom just sighed."Fine, we'll go out to eat." Blossom said and was jumping for joy.

Later on, we finally left the lab. Boomer seemed nervous. I giggled and wrapped my arm around his, while he blushed a little bit. Soon we made our way to Nasty Burger. It wasn't the nicest place to eat, but it was cheap and had good food. We chose a booth to sit at and waited as a waitress came over to us. I told Boomer that he was supposed to choose a food and drink from the menu and tell the waitress what he wanted. I chose a hot dog with a mini salad, Blossom chose a normal burger with tomatoes and onions, ew gross! Buttercup got some chili fries and a bacon cheese burger, Dexter got a salad, fries and a chicken sandwich, and Boomer got some fries and a chili cheese dog.

After about ten minutes of waiting, we finally got our orders. Everyone was having fun, smiling and laughing, and then I noticed something! I threw a fry at Boomer who blinked and looked at me, confused. I giggled.

"Boomer, you haven't smiled at all ever since we took you to the lab for the first time! Why haven't you smiled or laughed?" I asked, and he just looked down embarrassed."Bubbles, that isn't something you should ask." Blossom scolded me. For some reason all eyes were still on Boomer.

"I-I don't mean to o-offend you by not s-smiling." He stuttered. He really needs to stop that…

"No, you never offended us, we're just curious as to why you never seemed to enjoy yourself." Blossom said.

"Do you really hate being around us that much?" I blurted out. I then regretted saying that as everyone, including Boomer was staring at me.

"You ok blue? You look kinda red." Buttercup pointed out. Oh no! I'm blushing out of embarrassment, now aren't I?

"N-no. It's not like that, though I would rather not be here-" I cut him off as I stood up, angry."So you really do hate us! No wonder you never speak to us unless you have to! Well excuse me if I tried to make you actually have a taste of some more freedom! You know, we're helping you, so why do have to hate us so much? You can at least lower your guard around us, or something! You know what? Fine! I hate you too!" I yelled and ran out the restaurant. I have no idea why I said that, I just felt so mad that he still doesn't like or want to be around us! And who was I to think we could actually get along!

"I'm such a fool!" I yelled at myself, and ran all the way home.

* * *

A/N: Woah! That was pretty intense! Bubbles, you never let Boomer finish! He was going to say that he would rather be with his brothers! She must be pretty mad! So, now you know to never make Bubbles mad! _ I wonder how Boomer will react to this! Who knows, oh wait I do! XD Remember to R&R! Thankies! :)


	7. Apology

A/N: Hi guys! Why is no one reviewing my stories? I really like reviews you know! Well, I hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Bubbles' POV)

I was sitting on my bed, curled up in a ball. Why did I yell at Boomer like that? Now I feel even worse. I bet he hates me even more now! Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open then close. I looked up and saw Blossom sit down next to me.

"Hey Bubbs, how are you doing? Are you still mad?" She asked me, while rubbing my back. I sniffed and whipped the tears from my face.

"No. I just feel guilty now. Is Boomer mad at me?" I asked. She shook he head and smiled."No, he's not. He was just confused and thought he said something wrong. He was going to say that he would rather be with his brother's. It's not that he hates us, he just misses his family. Dexter and Boomer went back to the lab. Buttercup is downstairs." She explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I don't even know why I yelled like that. I shouldn't care what the enemy thinks, but I do. Man I'm weird." I said and Blossom laughed."No, you just want to make peace. We want peace too, but you can't let your guard down, ok?" She asked."Ok!" I smiled and hopped off my bed.

"Do want to go over to the lab tomorrow and apologize?" Blossom asked me."Of course! I never yell like that, and I'm sure that Dexter wants to know if I'm ok too!" Blossom just smiled and nodded.

(The next day)

We came into the lab, all holding our own things for an activity. Dexter looked up from his computer and waved to us.

"Bubbles, are you feeling better? If your still mad, you didn't have to come." He asked me. I waved my hands in front of me."No, no! It's ok! Really, I was just a little frustrated at the time! Is Boomer awake yet?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to Boomer who was just waking up from his sleep. I walked over to him and he looked at me with confusion.

"I-if I said anything disrespectful, I a-apologize." He stammered."N-no! I'm sorry for yelling like that! I never let you finish, and I jumped to conclusions! I should've let you finish!" I said. He just stared at me.

"When will you let me go?" He asked. My eyes widened a bit."I don't know." I said. Dexter walked over to us.

"Well, can you fly again without any trouble? Are you no longer having any power spikes? Do you think you won't pass out while flying to find your brothers? Have you given us any information?" He asked a lot of questions, and I know that the answer to each one was a no. Boomer looked down.

"W-well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and have some fun!" I said and everyone ndded.

(Brick's POV)

We have been stuck in this simulation for at least a week in the real world time. Right now, we were finally on the present year. We were in a cave while there was a huge storm outside. By my calculations, the portal that will finally get us out of here, should come after this storm.

"I wonder why the simulator is doing this. Maybe something had made go hay wire…" I wondered aloud. Butch smiled sheepishly."Y-yeah. I wonder what happened. Eheh." He laughed nervously. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him."H-hiding? Me? I'm not hiding anything!" He stammered and started to whistle badly. I know those motions! Whenever Butch is hiding something from me, he would act all weird, he would stammer, and he would whistle badly! I tried to think of everything that happened before we were in the simulation. I remembered Butch ranting about Dr. Brisbaine, me entering the coordinates, and then it hit me!

I remember Butch having a random soda! Them I heard sizzling before we were transported, and then I put it all together, and finally realized what happened. I narrowed my eyes at Butch who looked at me nervously.

"It was your fault! You got us stuck in this mess!" I said, and Butch frowned and looked at the ground."Well, at least we got a whole bunch of training!" He said and I sighed."Ok, no more drinks or food in the simulation room, or any kind of computer room at that!" I said and he nodded.

Just then, the last checkpoint appeared. Butch cheered and I sighed in relief. We then finally jumped through the portal. We landed on the hard tile floor. When I opened my eyes, we were back in the simulation room.

"Finally!" Butch said. Then Dr. Brisbaine walked in."And where were you this whole week?" He asked. I stood firmly in front of him."Thanks to a mistake Butch made, we were stuck in the simulation training longer than expected, sir. We apologize for our absence." I said respectfully. Dr. Brisbaine sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, just be more careful nest time. If you wish to get your brother back, you are now free to do so." He said, and Butch grinned and I nodded. "Thank you, sir." He nodded and left.

"Lets take a shower and rest a little bit before we head out." I said."Right!" Replied Butch.

(Bubbles POV)

We all decided to take a walk today. It was perfect weather for a walk. We were all talking and having a good time. I looked back to Boomer, who was just looking at the ground. I giggled.

"Hey, how about we all go to the park? That should be fun!" Blossom suggested."Yeah! Come on!" I said, while grinning. I turned around, only to see something I never expected. Everyone gasped and Boomer just looked shocked and relieved.

"Alright, we've come back for Boomer. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you stay were you are and to not interfere." Brick said. Butch narrowed his eyes at us, mainly at Buttercup.

"Come on, Boomer."

* * *

A/N: Oh, you guys must really hate me now! _ Sorry, but I had to end it here! I hope you all like this chapter and remember to R&R! Those who review will get a free Boomer plushie! :3 Thanks! :)


	8. The truth

A/N: Welcome everybody to my next chapter of PPGD: Friends or foes! I almost forgot! To everyone who reviewed my fanfic! *gives everyone a Boomie plushy* Thank you guys! And yes, I know it was a little fast, but we haven't even gotten to the real plot yet! Wait, what? You guys thought I was speading up the main plot? Ha! I just had to have Brick and Butch finally come back, for author purposes. And one last thing, I'm the author! I can do what I want in this story! :p So, sit back and enjoy the show! :)

* * *

"Come on, Boomer" Brick said. Boomer looked at his brothers, wide eyed, and then back at the girls. Bubbles was staring at the ground sadly, while her sisters and Dexter were in a fighting stance.

"Wait! You can't just barge in like this unannounced! We could have been doing something important!" Blossom said. Butch rolled his eyes at the leader."Yeah right! We heard you say that you were going to the park! What could be oh so important there?" He asked. That got the leader to shut up.

"Anyways, it's time to come back, Boomer. We need to make sure nothing went wrong." Brick said."No! Can't he stay a little longer? Dexter wants to know more about Boomer condition!" Bubbles asked.

"How do you know about that?" Brick asked. She went quiet and avoided eye contact with the red ruff. Butch smirked and punched Bubbles in the jaw. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled in unison. They helped Bubbles up and glared daggers at the laughing Butch."Boomer, wait…" Bubbles said, her eyes looking hopeful. Boomer thought for a moment and slowly started walking over to his brothers.

"Come on. L-lets go." Boomer muttered. Butch stuck his tongue out at the girls, and Brick just turned away from them, walking towards Boomer."See you girls later." Brick said over his shoulder and with that, the three boys flew away.

"Boomer must have gained enough strength to fly again. I guess what's done is done." Dexter said. Bubbles just stared at where the boys just were."Are you kidding me? All of that work, for nothing! We never got ANY information from him! I knew we shouldn't have done this! It'll all just blow up in our faces! Just like it always does." Buttercup yelled. She kicked a rock and it went flying and hit a nearby woman.

"Oops. Sorry about that!" She called over to the woman. Blossom just sighed and put her arm around Bubbles.

When the RRB got back to their HQ, they immediately saw I.M. Weasel and Dr. Brisbaine. Weasel was holding a laptop, and Brisbaine was just standing there with his arms crossed. Brick bowed his head to the man."As you can see, our mission in retrieving Boomer was a success, sir."

"Good. Bring Boomer to the testing lab. We need to find a way to bring out Boomer's power, but still not killing him." Brisbaine ordered. Brick seemed hesitant but then nodded. Brisbaine started walking away, but suddenly stopped.

"What is your primary objective, Boomer?" He asked. Boomer stood their, staring at the ground with his hair covering his eyes, so you couldn't see them. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Boomer, are you listening?" Brisbaine raised an eyebrow. Weasel looked at his laptop and his expression turned serious."Sir! Boomer is having a major power jump! His power, it's off the charts. Brisbaine gritted his teeth."Boomer, are you listening? I order you to answer me! Tell me-guh!" Brisbaine was slammed against the wall. Boomer was choking him. Brisbaine struggled to get free, but failed.

"Boomer! What are you doing? Let him go" Brick ordered. Boomer opened his eyes and stared at the man he was choking. His sapphire blue eyes turned to a crimson red. He grew small fangs."No." He said flatly.

Brick stepped back Butch was growling at the scene before him."Weasel! What the heck is wrong with Boomer?" Butch asked Weasel."I don't know, Butch! Boomer seems to be in an extremely aggravated state!" Weasel replied while typing at his computer.

"Now, I want you to tell them your little secret." Boomer told the suffocating man. Dr. Brisbaine stared at Boomer in horror."I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about!" Brisbaine choked under his grasp.

"LIAR!" Boomer yelled, tightening his grip."Boomer, just calm down! What do want to know?" Weasel asked. Boomer turned to him and glared at the scientist."You know what I'm after! I guess your still trying to hold up your little lie. Brick, Butch! Listen, Weasel and Mr. Pretty boy here haven't been completely honest to us. The truth is… We're not the real Rowdyruff Boys! We're clones! Fakes! We were only created to listen to this bastard for his own personal entertainment!" Boomer yelled. He started charging electricity in the hand choking Brisbaine.

"W-what? Weasel, is this true?" Brick asked the mammal. Weasel stared at Boomer in shock. How did he find out?

"Hehehe, he's lying, Brick! Don't trust him! Something is wrong with Boomer! Your not clones! We really did bring you and your brothers back to life!" Dr. Brisbaine said. He knew that Brick would listen to him."No, Brick! They kept this secret from us the entire time! They just made mere copies of the real Rowdyruff Boys, and gave us their memories. They just want us to kill those girls, and once that is done, they'll just throw us away like a piece of trash! You believe me right?" Boomer asked his leader.

"No Brick! Trust me!"

"No, me"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me"

"Me!"

And they kept going back and forth when Brick finally had enough."Quiet!" He yelled. He really didn't need to deal with this! Brick walked over to Boomer."Let him down, and I'll say who I choose to believe." Brick said. Boomer was hesitant, but let Brisbaine go. He held his throat while coughing.

"So, Brick, who do you believe?" Dr. Brisbaine asked. Brick looked at the two then walked over to Brisbaine. Boomer growled as the man smirked in victory.

"Thank you, Brick." Brisbaine was about to take Brick's hand, when suddenly, the boy punched Brisbaine through the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Never, lie to me." Brick glared at the man. Boomer smirked, then turned towards Weasel."So, do you admit defeat? If you give up, I MIGHT spare your life." Boomer said. Weasel gulped.

"I just don't know how you figured it out. I give up." Weasel said in defeat. Boomer looked at him for a moment, before passing out." Boomer!" Brick said and caught him before he hit the ground. Boomer opened his eyes, revealing the fact that his eyes were once again to their sapphire blue.

"W-what happened?" He asked his leader."Nothing important." Brick said."Woah, woah, woah! Wait! What are we going to do now?" Butch asked.

"Well, I guess the first thing we'll do is get out of here. I know when my brother is lying, but I knew for sure that he was telling the truth." Brick said. He walked over and picked Weasel up and flew away from HQ, his brothers following close behind.

"May I do the honors?" Butch asked. Brick nodded. Butch grinned widely at blasted the building, destroying the whole place.

"What should we do, Boomer?" Brick asked his blonde brother. Boomer thought for a moment.

"I have an idea."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I've been waiting so long for this! I'm so excited! X3 You just witnessed Boomer's temper! Lol Well, I hope you all liked it! Thanks, and R&R! :)


	9. New evil

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating lately! I have a lot to do before summer ends, so I've been really busy! I probably won't update on a regular basis any more, sorry! Well, I still hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^ :)

* * *

Bubbles and her sister just stood there in shock. Bubbles looked at the ground in disappointment. Blossom gave her a look of sympathy and wrapped her arm around her blue sisters shoulders. Buttercup scoffed.

"I knew this would happen! Right when we start to lower our guard, he just stabs us in the back! Now, I bet their plotting how to destroy us!" She threw her arms in the air, a huge frown across her face. Dexter just stood next to the girls, not a sound coming form him. He stared at the ground, letting his hair cover his eyes. Bubbles sighed and shook her head.

"I knew this would happen, too. I just was hoping that we could maybe change things between us. I guess I was wrong." Bubbles smiled sadly. The girls were just about to go, when Dexter stopped and stared at the sky.

"Dexter, what's wrong?" Blossom asked. He just stared in disbelief and pointed upwards."Look!" He said. The girls turned around and gasped. There they were. The boys floated to the ground. Butch had his arms crossed and looked extremely annoyed, Brick stood next to Boomer with no emotion, and Boomer just stared at the ground looking uncertain about himself.

"What do you want now? We don't want to fight right now, as you can clearly see." Buttercup motioned to her emotionally beat up sisters. Butch rolled his eyes. Boomer shifted uncomfortably.

"W-well… um… D-do you, uh, think you can give us more, um, information? About what's goin on, I mean." Boomer said in a shy tone. This was his way of asking for forgiveness. Blossom eyed the boys suspiciously.

"Why should we trust you? You just left us without a care in the world!" Blossom said narrowing her eyes at the blonde ruff. Boomer stiffened up and refused to make eye contact.

"Brisbaine ditched us." Butch muttered under his breath.

"What?" Dexter asked, not fully understanding what the boy meant. Butch ignored him, so Brick decided to continue. He sighed in annoyance.

"The one who brought us back… He lied to us, and we found out the truth as to why we were created." Brick said, not wanting to go any further in explanation. He still couldn't believe that he was a_ clone_. A copy! Even worse, he doesn't like Boomer's decision at all. However, he still respects his brother's decision, and won't argue against it, because he owed it to Boomer. He told Brick the truth, and he was grateful. If someone lied to him, and it was a person he highly respected, he would hate the person. Brick couldn't believe that he had actually called Brisbaine _sir_, and followed his orders. Dr. Brisbaine kept the truth from him, and never cared for him and any of his brothers from the start!

"So? We don't care about your personal lives. Your _evil_." Buttercup said with venom in her voice. She glared at the boys, mainly Butch, who glared back. Suddenly, Weasel ran over to the group, holding his laptop firmly.

"Technically, they aren't what you would call evil. They were simply following orders and wanting to get revenge. You did kill them, you know." Weasel said. The girls just stared at them. Buttercup had a 'wth are you?' look.

"Why is there a talking mammal thing defending you guys?" Buttercup asked. Brick face palmed.

"That's right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is I.M Weasel. I helped in the re-creation of the boys." Weasel stated. Realization dawned upon Blossom.

"So you're the one who designed Project: Rowdy? You must be very smart!" Blossom said. Weael nodded. Butch yawned.

"He's a smart weasel, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get that. Can you just answer Boomer's question already?" Butch asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I don't understand, though. Don't you guys want to you know, destroy us?" Bubbles asked them. The boys exchanged glances." Listen, as much as Butch and I hate you, Boomer seems to have warmed up to you girls. Since he is the one who started this whole mess, and the fact that we need more people who help us deal with Boomer's little… condition, I'm letting him make the decision." Brick replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

" I need someone to help me… I don't want something bad to happen because of this, and I end up not, well… _alive_." Boomer said, sadness in his voice. The girls looked at each other. Them and Dexter huddled together and whispered amongst themselves.

"Are you sure about this? I really want to get back at Butterbut here. Can't we just attack them when they least expect it?" Butch asked. Brick sighed and shook his head.

"The decision is already made." He said dully. Butch pouted and crossed his arms childishly. Soon after, the girls broke apart and looked at them. Blossom sighed in defeat.

"If you try anything at all, we won't hesitate in killing you, got it?" Blossom said. Butch groaned and Brick just nodded towards Boomer. Boomer just stared at the girls. He slowly walks towards them, but half way there, he suddenly collapsed.

"Boomer!" Brick said and ran to his brother's aid. Everyone surrounded the boy, wondering what had just happened.

(In some other realm)

Dr. Brisbaine fell to the ground with a hard_ thud_. He groaned in pain and slowly looked up. What he saw next shocked him. Standing before him was none other than Dr. X himself. Brisbaine silently made prayers for himself in his head.

"Oh, um, Dr. X! It's so good to see you again! I love what you've done with the place!" Brisbaine said, looking around the dull area. It was just a normal computer room. Well, sort of normal. Dr. X glared at him.

"Brisbaine, I expected more from you. I thought you could control those little pests." He said in his deep voice that would make even the most evilest and scariest villains terrified. Brisbaine gulped.

"D-don't worry! I prepared for this! In case something went wrong, I decided to make my plan B." Brisbaine said, standing up. He adjusted his tie, trying to calm his rapid heart beat.

"And what is this plan B?" Dr. X asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You see, it is quite simple, actually." Brisbaine said. He then explained his whole plan to Dr. X. Dr. X thought for a moment before speaking.

"Very well, you better not screw this up. You're lucky I saved you from that explosion. If you do manage to fail, you'll be Zim's next lab rat." Dr. X said. Brisbaine looked towards the alien. He was currently dusting a computer screen in a maids outfit muttering unintelligent things to himself. Brisbaine gulped and nodded.

"Do not worry, sir. You have my word. I will not disappoint you." Dr. Brisbaine smirked in victory. Suddenly GIR landed in between the two.

"I made pancakes," the little irken robot yelled, almost making the scientist go deaf. GIR held out a plate of pancakes that had soap and syrup sliding down. There was also little pieces of bacon sticking out.

"Bye!" GIR yelled again and flew off, but not without throwing the plate of pancakes on top of Dr. Brisbaine's head. Brisbaine growled at the robot.

At that moment, everyone was sitting in Dexter's lab. Brick was just sitting there, being worried about his brother, Blossom was reading a book, Butch and Buttercup were arguing over something unintelligent, and Bubbles was trying to get her mind off things by drawing. Dexter stood at his computer, typing away, searching for something to smart for all your puny minds to comprehend. Lastly, Boomer was lying on a steel bed, unconscious, and taking short breaths.

Little did they all know, was that an evil, far beyond their senses is being created.

An evil that will surpass all others.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I know that they were acting a bit oc, but I had to! Any ways, reviews really make me feel better! If I get reviews, you all will know what is going to happen next, get it? Well, thank you for reading! R&R! :)


	10. Not them too!

A/N: Hey, reviewers, what's up? I feel like typing today, so here you go! Chapter 10 of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Friends or foes! Enjoy!

* * *

Boomer slowly opened his eyes, only to have the harsh sunlight spread across his face. He groaned slightly and covered his eyes with his hand. He looked around the lab, and saw the girls, Dexter, and his brothers. Bubbles was the first to see him awake.

"Everyone, look! He's awake!" She said happily. Everyone ran over to Boomer, asking if he was ok. Brick sighed in relief that his brother was still alive.

"W-what happened?" Boomer asked them. Blossom stepped foreword with a look he couldn't quite describe.

"You just had a minor relapse. Brick and Butch told us what happened with you and Dr. Brisbaine. We still have no clue as to what's going on, but we want to make sure it doesn't happen again. You should make sure to not over due yourself, alright?" The leader explained. Boomer nodded in understanding. He sat up straight and then saw Weasel typing away on his laptop. He seemed too focused on what he was doing.

"So, what do we do now?" Butch asked.

"I suggest you guys go to school." Blossom said. Buttercup stared at her sister wide eyed. Bubbles just looked beyond confused.

"What?! Why would we send them to school?" Buttercup asked."It's no use teaching them; they're to big of morons to remember everything!" Brick and Butch just glared at the girl, while Boomer just looked down, a bit embarrassed. Dexter caught this, and stopped the girls from saying anything else.

"They can still learn, Buttercup. Knowledge is always possible to gain. You shouldn't underestimate someone's wit because of they're past." Dexter said, and the green puff just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I don't need to go to school, however, these to morons do." Brick said, and smirked as his brothers sent a glare at him. Blossom sighed, and Bubbles just giggled.

"I think you should all go! It'll be fun! Plus, you guys have to learn the ways of being good!" Bubbles said. Butch groaned and pouted. Finally, Weasel got up and walked over to everyone, laptop closed underneath his arm.

"Aren't you all going on spring break soon? I think it would be best of the boys at least spend their Christmas relaxing. They should go to school after break, ok?" He said, and Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Actually, aren't we already on break? School ended just a few days after you boys returned." Dexter said, then Bubbles gasped and everyone turned to her.

"That reminds me! I have to go and get presents! Christmas is in just a few days!" She said."I'll be right back, ok? See ya," was all she said before flying of to the mall. Blossom looked at the boys for another moment.

"Hey, don't you guys need a home?" She asked, when the sudden thought came to her. They did blow up their last home, so…

"No need to worry. I'll find the boys a suitable place to live. You should all worry about getting along." He said, and the five just stared at him like he was crazy.

"How the heck can we get along? We're enemies!" Butch yelled, and glared at Buttercup, and Buttercup returned it with equal hatred. Brick just exchanged glances with Boomer, trying to plan on what to do. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Brick and Butch went silent and collapsed onto the ground.

"Brick, Butch!" Blossom said with worry. The boys were both breathing hard, and looked pretty weak. Brick started to grip his chest and yelled out in pain. Butch tried to keep his energy inside, but was having trouble doing so.

"Hey four eyes, what's going on?!" Buttercup asked Dexter. He ran over to his laptop and was typing around, until he gasped.

"This isn't right… the boys, they're energy is… increasing rapidly!" Just as he said that, Butch's hands started to glow green and he yelled out in pain."Quickly, get them to another medical table!" He told the girls, and they picked the boys up and put them on another steel table, just like Boomer's.

Boomer was looking around in confusion, and then grabbed Dexter's shoulder. Dexter turned to him, and sighed."Boomer… they could be in the same condition as you right now." He said, and ran over to help the two boys. Weasel seemed to shrink down a little and gripped his laptop.

Dexter gave Brick and Butch they're shots, so they finally calmed down and fell unconscious. Eventually, Boomer fell asleep as well. Weasel said that he would stay to keep watch over the boys, Dexter left to go home, and the girls left as well, but not before taking one last look at the Rowdyruff Boys.

When the Blossom and Buttercup returned home, they saw that they're home was decorated with colorful lights, candles on the kitchen counter, and a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room with presents tucked neatly underneath. Bubbles came out of the kitchen wearing a loose baby blue T-shirt, and a jean skirt with white leggings going to her knees. She had just baked a vanilla cake.

"Girls, your back! So, how did everything go?"" She asked innocently. Blossom stared at the ground, and Buttercup just crossed her arms. Bubbles looked confused at the lack of communication."Did something bad happen? Is Boomer ok?!" She asked, worry suddenly filling her voice.

"Bubbles, he's fine. Brick and Butch… I'm afraid they're in the same condition as Boomer now." Blossom said, and Bubbles just stared at her foot.

"Oh…" She mumbled under her breath. Buttercup grabbed her sisters and threw them on the couch. She turned the TV on and sat in a chair next to them.

"We shouldn't be all depressed like this! Come on, it's almost Christmas! They'll be ok!" She said, trying to lift they're spirits. Bubbles smiled cheerfully and Blossom nodded a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Buttercup's right! Everything will be fine!" She said and jumped up. "In fact, let's go shopping tomorrow and get the boys gifts! This is they're first Christmas, right? Then let's make it the best Christmas ever!" She said and did a fist pump. Blossom nodded.

"Yeah, it should be fun." She agreed and Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes, but grinned none the less.

"You guys are crazy" She said.

(In some other realm)

"The first set is ready, Dr. X" Dr. Brisbaine said as he bowed down to the leader. Dr. X nodded."Good," he said.

"The day everything should be ready should be on… Christmas," he said.

"Very well, just make sure that if this plan fails, the next set should be ready, understood?" Dr. X said menacingly. Brisbaine smirked.

"Of course, sir," he said, and he started chuckling evilly. Behind him in the shadows, three red eyes shown behind him, letting the darkness give them an eerie glow.

* * *

A/N: Oh, how interesting! Looks like Christmas won't be so fun after all! And I hope the boys will be ok! Well, please R&R!


End file.
